Mystery Boy
by vampirebat38
Summary: Emma is never alone apparently. This ONESHOT is my grand start of the Mystery Boy Randoms...The male vampire is always watching..SUBDUCTION! i hope you guys like...it never had a real chance on DA b4 i got banned so ya. I hope you like it..commento....XD


I sat up in my bed feeling colder than I had been when I went to sleep. My cat, Grace, was awoken by my sudden upright but I didn't take much notice. It was dark in my bedroom and I was sure that it was storming outside. I turned my head quickly to the window that was next to me; my bed was pushed against the very wall it stood on. At that, it was a window seat. The rain was pelting against it and I shivered slightly. I then looked over at my bedside clock. It read three-forty two A.M. I wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that I was now wide awake around three in the morning, or the fact that the double doors to my mater bedroom were unlocked. I could tell because the same chain that you would clasp against a hotel door was the same one on my door. And it was hanging down loosely. I suppose it was a no feature, I had to use the restroom anyways. I was in my early twenties and off to a flying start with my collage and a part time job at the local Science Lab down town. So, I had a nice large house. But my parents had helped pay for it to start with. Being an only child helped. With a sigh, I got up and grabbed my silk blue night robe that was hanging off the post of my bed. My night dress was rather short for the weather outside, and the house was cold no doubt. My bathroom was connected to my own room but I wanted to get something to drink after I was done. And that I did. I looked into the mirror before leaving and picked up the brush next to the sink. I pushed it through my thick wavy ebony hair and held in a smile; finding myself somewhat attractive as always. My dark blue eyes seemed to lighten up when I felt Grace rub against my leg. I smiled down at her and then started out of the bathroom. I got into my cozy slippers and before walking back to leave. I must've been so tired or something. When I went to unlock the lock, it was already undone. I always kept my bedroom door locked. I found it strange to put it bluntly. It almost worried me some. I turned my head quickly before stepping out and I looked at the sliding door that led to the outside balcony. It was locked as usual. I only went out there in the summer time. And it was fall now a days. I shook my head slightly and then stepped out. I walked to the stairs feeling uneasy. There was a patter of feet following me and it was only Grace.

"What do you want, silly?" I joked softly while bending down and picking her up. The orange and white long haired fluff ball mewed at me and started purring. I smiled and scratched behind her ears while going down the steps. I still felt…uneasy and I didn't know why. My thoughts suddenly went to the mystery boy that had been watching my lately. He was my age. Slightly taller than me, brown shaggy hair and green eyes. And more over, very attractive. I knew only that. Nothing else. But, for some reason, it always felt as if he knew me, more than I knew myself. Thunder boomed loudly and Grace jumped out of my arms in shock. She then ran into the kitchen. I shivered again and pulled my night robe tighter and followed my cat. I turned on the light and found she was sitting in front of her bowl; her green eyes glimmering in the new light. I smiled and nodded once at the indoor cat. "Alright. But not much, love."

She meowed and I stepped over to the black top, white counter. I opened the cupboard to her food and then opened up the small bag. I looked down as I heard her scrapping the bowl across the linoleum, towards me with her nose. I smiled and picked it up. "Be patient Gracie."

She rubbed against my bare leg and wrapped her tail slightly around as well. I opened up the white and gray microwave next to me after I put the food in a regular bowl. Once it was done, I put it in her bowl and set it back down. She dug after it like tomorrow. I then put the dirty dish into the dishwasher and turned back to the cupboard. I took out a glass and filled it up half way. I wasn't about to wait for my cat to finish her mid morning snack so I started out and up the stairs again. I took a sip while coming back into my room. I kept the door open a crack so Grace could come back in when she wanted and then made my way over to the balcony door. I set my glass on the night stand on my way over. The storm was still going and I hoped that I wouldn't loose power or something because of it. More over, I wondered what my back lawn would look like since I lived near the forest. After all, my back yard was just acres of land really. I had to admit: It got pretty lonely some nights. Especially ones like this. And a cat can't always be something you curl up with. I frowned and wondered when I would find someone. Someone who actually cared. Someone who wasn't going to hurt me like last time…

I wasn't sure when I had made my way over to my bed, but I knew I was tired. I slipped out of my robe; feeling the silk slide off and then fall to my feet. I got out of my slippers as well and then pulled the sheets and thick comforter over my self. Need for sleep was heavier once my head met the plush pillow and soon, everything disappeared.

***

I have always been a light sleeper, and thank goodness. I woke to find something sliding up and down my stomach idly. It was light and sure as hell did not feel like my cat's tail. My eyes snapped open and it was him. The boy who, for what seemed like so long now, admired me from afar. He was here. In my bed…touching me! I yelped and realized he had no shirt on and my slightly see though silk night dress was doing much to arouse him. "Get…get away!"

His voice was soothing and not too deep or frightening. It was nice and calm…but at the moment, bittersweet. "I'm not going to hurt you." I pulled away but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. He was paler than me and very male strong and I whimpered slightly. "I'm done admiring you and not being able to do anything about it…I'm safe…I will not harm you in any way, Emma Johnson…"

I blushed and saw Grace at the end of the bed; her tail twitching as she stared at the commotion. "I don't even know your name!" She then jumped off the bed and casually trotted out of the room. _Lucky her…she gets to leave…_I thought.

I suddenly felt his lips press against my forehead and my eyes widened. It felt nice, but I couldn't let him…"Derrick…Derrick Smith…But enough of me." I could feel my cheeks grow even more red as he moved his lips down to my neck; kissing me there. "Do you realize what you do to me, Emma?"

He sounded so seductive. It nearly had me aroused. "I…I wouldn't know – please, you have to leave."

His mouth captured mine passionately and I yelped into his kiss. As he shifted to get over top me, I could feel he was wearing night pants. That kept most of my worry from lashing out but I was more concerned on why I felt so at ease at the same time. This man I had never met before was kissing me, and to my utter shock, I was kissing him back! I had to pull away. But the only place to go was down onto my pillow. And if that's what I did, he would be resting over top me just to be able to kiss me more. I whimpered and tilted my head. My hands came up and pressed against his chest. As I went to push him away, I was stopped by awe at how built he was there and that I could feel no hair either. I shivered when he released his hold on my lips. His bright green eyes locked onto mine and my blush came back. He smirked. "Tell me…do you want to know me?"

I gasped when I felt his knee press against my unclothed sex. I was wearing my night gown, yes, but not any underwear. And he could feel what I was feeling too. Heat. "I can't! I don't know you! I don't want anything to do with you!"

He kissed my neck suddenly and his hand found the strap on my shoulder. His shaggy hair brushed my chin and I shivered under his touch when he started to pull the strap down. "Please don't say that to me. I want to be your world, Emma. I want to be there for you whenever you need me…I want to hold you when you're sad and try and make you happy…" He started to pull the other strap down and my breathing became slightly shallow. "I want to make you very happy."

He could feel I was getting wet and took advantage of it. He slid his hand from the inside of my thigh to then straight to my feminine region. "Don't, Derrick!"

A moan slipped past his lips and he kissed me as his finger slid into me. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled his finger out and pulled down my night gown completely. "I love your voice." He rasped against my shoulder and then kissing me there. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer; shaking onto him with need. "Please…"

He kissed me again and then moved his mouth over to my cheek. "Please what, Emma darling?"

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his sweet lips. "Take me…only if you promise to be with me."

He shrugged out of my hold to slide off his pants. They got lost somewhere under the bed covers as he got back to his original position. "Absolutely, love."

I felt his hard gender ready at my entrance and I blushed, looking up at him with – I'm sure – hazy eyes. He kissed me once more and let his tongue slide against mine and I whimpered in please at the feeling. Then, before I had time to react, he thrust himself into me. I moaned out his name and he latched onto my neck; giving me a hicky as he thrust in and out. Or…was he? I felt pleasure wave through my body every second but the pain at my neck had me dazed. I bit my lower lip and he pulled away from my neck a few seconds later. Something warm was dripping down there and he went back and started licking me. He then turned back to me and placed his mouth roughly onto mine with a sexy growl. "Finally, you're mine…"

The storm outside picked up and we both started to moan. I wasn't sure how long we had gone on for, but it seemed all too soon even though I was sure it was a long time. I gasped and my eyes widened. I clenched around his member and he came right then. I let out a breath as he fell onto me; his back rising and falling as he breathed. "You are my world…" He whispered. I was too tired to speak but I was scared he would leave during the night. Almost as if he read my mind, he spoke. "I promised to be with you…didn't I?"

I nodded and held his strong body closer to me; almost as if we couldn't get close enough. He pulled him self up to lay on me fully and I wrapped my arms around his back with a blush. I turned my head and the clock read four-forty five. I turned back to look at him as my eye caught Grace walking in casually, stopping to lick her paw. "Tomorrow, I want to get to know you."

He kissed me gently and pulled back to look at me. "I promise you I am everything you want." He put his face near my neck and that reminded me of what I had felt earlier on. I opened my mouth to say something but he silenced me with another gentle touch with his lips to mine. "Sleep now. Forever starts tomorrow…You will learn everything."

I figured I knew what he was talking about but I just smiled and kissed him under his jaw. He liked that and turned his head to do the same to my cheek. "Sleep well, Emma darling..." He whispered.

I sighed and closed my eyes while hugging him tighter. I managed to mumble 'You too.' before drifting off into my much needed sleep. The last thing I felt was him pressing his cheek to mine and whispering my name. I was sure I was going to be happy for a long time.


End file.
